


Spelling Lessons

by ZiTaLoVe13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fan Service, Fandom, Haikyuu - Freeform, Oral Play, Original Character - Freeform, Smut, Yagami Yato, fan fiction, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiTaLoVe13/pseuds/ZiTaLoVe13
Summary: You and your boyfriend Tooru Oikawa are having a steamy session together when he decides to teach you a lesson that you’ll never forget.~*~Not intended for immature audiences, you must be 18 or older and mentally mature to enjoy. Don't like, don't read. The author is not responsible for your sense of comfort and your preferences. This is purely fiction and meant as a form of entertainment only.~*~
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 22





	Spelling Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is one of my first attempts at writing smutty things. I’d like to express thanks to Yagami Yato and many others in her patreon discord server that inspired this little piece of writing. Big thanks to yugioh13 for her constant support.

“Little cutie... mmm you taste so good..”

Tooru moaned into your sex as you arched your back and clung to the bed sheets. His tongue moved swiftly in and out taking in every inch of you. Every other stroke he would let his tongue slip inside and then next time it’d slip in even further than the last time making you lose yourself in ecstasy. 

“T-tooru... your tongue is so... ahhhhh”

You couldn’t finish your sentence as he hummed into your sex making you cry out his name and your body tremble. 

“Mmmm my cutie... your body is going to remember my name down here...”

Just as you we’re about to ask him what he meant you felt his tongue flick across your clit which made you cry out. He lifted his head to look you in the eye and smirked.

“Mmmm T...”

He moved his face back down and his tongue hit your clit again, this time in a circular motion. He moaned,

“Mmm and double ‘O’...”

You gasped as his tongue was so focused on your clit and he moaned after every letter.

“Ahhhh ‘R’ and hmmmm a ‘U’....”

“T-Tooru I cant ahhhhh...”

He moaned even more into your sex and then looked up at you a smirked once more.

“But I haven’t even started with my last name yet, little cutie.” 

You let out a shaky breath. You knew he wasn’t fucking around when he got serious like this. You were his and he would make sure you wouldn’t ever forget it. But oh boy did it turn you on when he took control like this. As he leaned into your sex once more to continue spelling his name over your throbbing clit his warm breath and slight touch of stubble made you cry out and your pent up orgasm from his spelling of his first name was quickly released. Tooru chuckled into you and used his tongue to clean you up.

“My my my, you’ve made quite a mess down here. How are you ever going to get through me spelling out my last name on your sensitive little clit.”

He moaned into you again and his tongue rolled in an “O” shape around your throbbing clit. He moaned as you yourself let out a moan and you shot out one of your hands to take a firm grip of his head. 

“T-T-Tooru… hahhh i want it…”

“Want what my little slut?” 

You could feel his smirk spread across his face as he slowly let his tongue drag over your clit in the shape of an “I”. Your back arched and you desperately clung to his hair and the bedsheets.

“That makes and ‘O’ and an ‘I’. Mmmmm little cutie… You’re going to come again aren’t you?” I wonder how many orgasms I can get out of you by the time I get to the last ‘A’.”

You squirmed beneath his weight as he took a break from devouring you to pin your hands above your head so you couldn’t move or touch him. From behind the headboard he produced a pair of handcuffs and cuffed your hands above your head and smirked. He kissed you passionately and moaned into it driving your senses absolutely wild.

“Now my little cutie, you’re going to lie there while I engrave the rest of my name into your cute little clit. I can’t have your hands getting in the way trying to push me away while I let your body know who it belongs to.”

“T-Tooru i’m going to come again… Tooru i want you…”

“Now now now, don’t get yourself worked up. You’re going to come once I say its okay to do so. You’re only allowed to come when I’ve finished spelling out my name. If you come before that, i’m going to have to punish you even more.”

You let out a little squeak as he kissed every inch of your body as he worked his way back down to your throbbing clit. You squeezed your own hand in efforts to distract yourself from how much your body was screaming for a release. You bit your lip in preparation and as you did you caught Toru looking up at you from below.

“Now now, don’t keep quiet, love. I want to hear those cute little noises that drive me wild. You want to please me don’t you?”

“Y-yes daddy…” 

You gulped as you finished calling him “Daddy”. You knew exactly what calling him that did to him and he dove right into your sex and gave it a long, slow lick from the base up and kissed your clit. You felt the muscles in your stomach clench, trying to hold in your orgasm so as to please Toru. 

“Now cutie, we’ve already had an ‘O’ and an ‘I’. We’ve got four letters to go and I'm going to take my time. I want you to stay on that edge, only releasing when I say so. Do you understand?”

You nodded and he clicked his tongue.

“Say it.”

“Yes Daddy.” 

“That’s my good girl. Now lie back, and let Daddy take care of you.”

You bit your lip again and braced yourself as Tooru let a low growl out and began licking and kissing your thighs making his way towards your clit. As his tongue hit your clit and he began to draw out the letter ‘K’ your back arched and you let out a loud moan at his touch. You gripped your hands together where they were bound. He looked up at you and smiled as he swiftly moved on to forming the letter ‘A’. 

“Fuck… Tooru…”

You moaned his name aloud which only excited him more as he moaned into your clit taking a little break from spelling his name. You groaned and cried out his name more as you could feel yourself getting closer and closer to releasing, but you couldn’t yet.

“Hold on now, cutie. We’ve only got two letters left. Mmmmmm…”

He hummed into your clit again and your body shook begging for a release but your mind screamed no. As Tooru dragged his tongue across your aching clit, over-exaggerating the letter “W”, your body twitched and trembled even more. You weren’t sure if you could last much longer. He took his sweet time drawing that damn “W”. Your breath was shaky now as your body eagerly anticipated a release. You could feel your hands clenching above your head and Toru sighed once more sending a warm vibration throughout your entire body. He took one last look up and you,

“I know you want to come baby… You’re going to come on this last letter. Its okay to release it now. Let daddy take care of the rest…”

He pressed his lips to your sex and hummed into you. His warm breath making you melt from the inside out. As his tongue moved over your clit for the last time, drawing out the last letter of his name “A” you felt everything that was pent up inside of you in that single moment release. You nearly screamed out his name as your orgasm hit hard. Your body twitched and your hands tried to fly down to grab him and hold his face against your sex but they stayed firmly above your head. Tooru finished you off by licking deep inside of you, cleaning every last drop out. You could feel that stupid smile of his as you wriggled to get his attention. He started kissing you from your thighs all the way up to your neck, bringing his face closer to yours and slowly but passionately pulling you into a kiss. 

“My little cutie,” he chuckled. “You did so good and I'm so proud of you for holding on that long.”

He blew warm breath into your ear making you giggle slightly, but your head was spinning like mad.

“I fucking love you, Tooru… Now, can you get these off of me so I can show you how much I love you?”


End file.
